We're all done for
by CheatedDefeated
Summary: Caught in the middle. That's what she was. She was curious about the blonde's actions on that particular day and led into trouble she never intended or wanted to be a part of. "I told you to leave, DeVille."
1. Chapter 1

It scared me. It scared the _hell_ out of me. All the worrying... The panic of the usually calm hallways of Hogwarts. Something bad was happening, that I knew in an instant. I was hurrying back from the Astronomy tower, I'd been sat up there finishing some work in the quiet night air when I realised what the time was... It was late. And then Professor Dumbledore appeared, accompanied by Harry Potter, so I packed up and left. The two of them barely paid attention to my presence as I passed them, seemingly occupied by something else. _That_ had worried me first, Professor Dumbledore had never been one to just ignore a student, even a slight passing glance would have shown you that he knew you were there... But it was simply like I didn't exist. There must have been something extremely big worrying him and Potter. It wasn't until found myself half way back to the Slytherin common room that I heard the panic.

_'There is death eaters in the school!'_

I heard the cry from the bottom of the stairs ahead of me. My eyes widened slightly. How on Merlin's beard did they get in?! Surely it wasn't possible? The panicked atmosphere made me worried, I didn't like it... I felt so uneasy.

My thoughts were dragged away from my mind, when Draco Malfoy shoved past me, hurriedly walking in the direction I had just come from. Malfoy and I had never been friends, I had always been the quiet hardworking girl in the corner, whereas he had been the loud stuck up popular kid. I didn't even think that he knew my name... Yet for some absurd and unknown reason, I found myself wanting to follow him. Whether it was because I'd seen a very unusual expression from what he would normally wear on his face, or because he was rushing in the opposite direction of the common room, I didn't know. I found my legs moving quickly, trying to keep up with him as he rushed away. It took me a moment to realise that he was in fact taking the same route I just had, only the other way round. He was heading to the astronomy tower. But why? Why would he need to go all the way up there?

We reached the stairs and he suddenly stopped. I paused a few metres behind him, waiting to see what he would do next. He must have realised that I was following by now... Was he going to tell me what he was up to?

He span around a glared at me, in usual Malfoy manner. "Stop following me." He ordered.

I shook my head and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Damn it, DeVille, will you just go back to the common room?!"

_He knew my name? _

I looked up at his face, searching for some kind of hint as to what he was up to. "I'm not leaving until I know why you're running up here." I stated.

"Did you not hear people saying there was death eaters in the school?! If you knew what was good for you, you'd go to safety."

"Oh don't give me that bull!" I cried. "If you're running off up here, then it must be pretty safe! You'd never let yourself get harmed."

He sighed again. "Merlin, DeVille, why do you choose to take interest in me right at this moment?!" He snapped, quickly whipping his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at me. Before I had a chance to grab mine, I could feel a tingling sensation pass throughout my body. I looked down, wondering what he had done, then went to move my head back up.. And then I realised, I couldn't. I was frozen. My arms and my legs couldn't move, I was frozen on the spot. The bloody idiot had silently put a freezing charm on me.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, then turned on his heels and ran up the stairs.

I wanted to shout after him, tell him that I was going to hex him into oblivion, but my mouth wouldn't move. I was stuck like this until the spell wore off.

What the hell would he be doing in the Astronomy Tower anyway?! I mean, the school was apparently full of Death eaters, and he was running off up there.. _To look at the stars? I think not. _And then another realisation hit me. Harry Potter and Dumbledore were up there! I hadn't seen them come back down, and if their oblivious actions towards me were anything to go by, then they were probably still up there talking! Did Malfoy know that they were up there? If he did, was he going to warn them? Surely he wouldn't be going up there if he knew Potter was there? He hated him, didn't he? Why would he help out Potter?

Another thought came into my head... Malfoy's father was a Death Eater. Was he here? Was the younger Malfoy helping his Father? He had been acting different lately... everyone had noticed some way or the other. Was he supposed to distract Potter so that the Death Eaters could swoop in and kill him? Because that's why they were here, right... To kill Harry Potter?

Suddenly, the tingling sensation found its way into my body again and slowly I regained control of my limbs. I wobbled on my feet a little and stretched out my now aching body. I rubbed my neck, it was the most painful spot from where I had been frozen looking down. I gave up after a few seconds, still determined to find Malfoy. I started up the stairs, ignoring the part of my mind telling me to just go and sit down. The stairs wound up and up, and in the end I decided to take the steps two at a time. I had nearly reached the top when I heard Malfoy's shout.

"Expelliarmus!"

He had disarmed someone? Was I correct? Was he going to distract Potter until the Death Eaters got there? Was he helping them? Why?

I slid out of their view, but made sure that I could see what was going on. And I blinked in shock when I did see what was happening. It was Dumbledore that Malfoy had disarmed?! Why was he stood there pointing his wand at him? Where had Potter gone?! I had so many questions, but I knew that i would be getting no answers. My attention was drawn back to the situation in front of me, when Malfoy pulled up his sleeve. My mouth dropped open at the sight of the Dark Mark on his arm... He was a Death Eater. He must have let them in! My mind was frazzled, I'd known that Malfoy worshipped his Father, but never in a million years did I expect him to become one of he-who-shall-not-be-named's followers!

Unexpectedly, I felt a sharp pain in multiple places on my head and let out a screech of pain. Someone had grabbed my hair from behind.

"Spying are we girl?!" Snarled a voice, mere inches from my ear. The hand tugged at my hair again and yanked my head back. I tried to hold in my yelp of pain and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them, I found myself face-to-face with a haggard looking woman, whom I recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange. "Answer me!" She snapped, tugging on my hair again.

"I-I was curious about Malfoy." I whimpered, my head in serious pain.

She laughed. "Well, I suppose you should join us now." She snarled, letting go of my hair. I reached up to rub my head, but my arms were seized into tight grips by two men that I didn't recognise. Bellatrix grinned excitedly and hopped up the stairs. The men dragged me behind.

I heard Bellatrix's gasp. "Well done Draco!" She breathed.

The men dragged me across the clearing and stood me on Malfoy's left. Malfoy still had his wand pointed at Dumbledore, a pained expression on his face. I glanced over at Dumbledore, who was stood there doing practically nothing. Surely he must be able to do something to save himself?!

"Miss DeVille..." Dumbledore greeted me.

"Silence!" Bellatrix screeched. "Do it, Draco."

My eyes darted around the room for Harry Potter, but he was gone. Where though? Had he left after me?

The man on my right gripped my arm tighter and I growled. "You're hurting me."

He laughed. "Good."

His word made anger flush through me and I wriggled around, trying to get away from them. Through my thrashing about, I noticed that Malfoy was now watching me and Bellatrix's eyes hadn't left Dumbledore.

"Stop it girl!" The one on my left demanded, but I continued to thrash around, trying to break free.

Bellatrix muttered something and a sudden wave of excruciating pain hit me. I fell to floor, a scream escaping my mouth. I had never felt anything like this before.. I felt like I was being hit by the womping willow and train and having my insides torn out all at the same time.

"Stop it." It was Malfoy's voice. There was a loud cackle from Bellatrix, and as the point of wanting to give up and die reached me, then pain started the fade away. I felt tears fall from my face as I laid of the floor panting helplessly.

"Come on, Draco. Do it." Bellatrix urged again. Malfoy was looking at Dumbledore again, the pained expression still on his face. "Kill him."

I watched Malfoy from where I was laid and it was clear that he didn't want to it. I opened my mouth to tell him not to, but no sound came out.

"No." It was the word I was searching for, but I didn't come from my mouth. Everyone turned to look at the door as Snape emerged from the darkness. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and lifted his wand to point it at Dumbledore.

_What was he doing? He wouldn't kill him would he?_

"Severus.. Please..." Dumbledore begged, calmly.

I felt my heart beat speed up as Malfoy lowered his wand and Snape opened his mouth to speak. _He couldn't.. Not Dumbledore.._

"Avada Kedavra." Light sparked from the end of Snape's wand and flew in the direction of the old headmaster. I jumped to my feet, a sudden burst of strength flushing through me. But it was too late, Dumbledore had been hit with the killing curse and had toppled over the edge of tower. He was falling and we all just stood there and watched...


	2. Chapter 2

Right from my first day at Hogwarts, people had never really paid attention to me. I felt like I was one of those people that was just there, always around but rarely noticed. Noticed by my friends though, of course. From the first year onwards, I was set in my ways.. During the week I was a model student, I worked hard, did all my work to the best standard that I could. Then at weekends, I allowed myself to do whatever I wanted during my free time. The first few years I'd spent time running around with my friends then staying up late playing exploding snap and things like that. As we grew older, we partied with the rest of our Slytherin house mates, yet generally stayed unnoticed in the corner. I had always stayed out of drama, and managed to keep my mouth shut when all I really wanted to do was snap and yell my true opinions.

That's why being here right now was_ so scary_. I was right in the center of the drama... and I'd opened my mouth at the wrong time. I was here, surrounded by Death Eaters, two tightly gripping my arms, one staring at the place where our head master had just fallen off the roof, one squealing with delight, and one just standing there.

"We need to leave." Snape said, although it sounded like an order.

Bellatrix let out another high pitched giggle and skipped towards the stairs.

"Bellatrix, what do we do with _her_?" The one of my right questioned.

"There's no time to worry about her yet, just bring her." Snape ordered. They dragged me towards the path that Bellatrix had just started to take and I glanced over at Malfoy.. He hadn't moved once, and his usually pale skin looked _deathly pale_. I looked over my shoulder at Snape and Malfoy, as Snape grabbed his collar and dragged him towards the stairs. This seemed to also drag him out of his trance and he started to rush down the stairs behind us.

As I was dragged down the stairs, partially running, I looked out of the window to see that someone had released the dark mark into the night sky. I felt my heart pounding... _They'd killed Dumbledore. Snape had killed Dumbledore. _

We reached the bottom of the stairs and they continued to drag me, heading in the direction of the great hall. Many Death Eater's tagged along with us. It was silent as we walked, other than the sound of other Death Eater's dueling with what I was guessing was Auror's.

The silence was broken when we reached the doors of the great hall. "What do we do with the girl?" The same man asked, clearly wanting to get rid of me.

"Kill her." Bellatrix demanded carelessly, hopping up onto the Gryffindor table.

My eyes widened a little and I tried to wriggle away from the two men holding me. I noticed that Snape hadn't stopped walking to see what we were doing, and neither had most of the Death Eaters. I looked at Malfoy, my eyes pleading with him. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, surely he wouldn't let them kill me. He was staring at me, biting down on his bottom lip, a look of frustration on his face.

Suddenly, I was thrown to the floor and I let out a cry as my body thumped into the hard stone flooring below me. I quickly shuffled over onto my back and looked up at the Death Eater who was stood over me, his wand pointed directly at me.

I could hear the clanging and smashing of glasses where Bellatrix was kicking them all from the table as she ran up it.

The man in front of me began to speak the incantation of the killing curse, but I cut him off by calling out the name I thought I would never have to. "Malfoy! Please!" I begged, staring up at him, my eyes pleading again.

He swallowed deeply and his eyebrows furrowed together. The clanging of glasses stopped and I heard footsteps as Bellatrix ran back along the table towards us. Malfoy looked to the side at the crazy witch.

"_Draco..._" My voice was barely audible as I used his first name, but he didn't miss it. He glanced back down at me.

"What is going on? Why haven't you killed her yet?!" Bellatrix questioned sternly.

The Death Eater looked up at her. "It appears she's begging your dearest nephew." He raised an eyebrow.

I looked away from him and back to Malfoy. He was still staring at me.

"Draco?" Bellatrix spoke.

He didn't look at her.

Bellatrix growled with irritation. "I'll kill her myself!" She cried, jumping down from the table, landing next to me. She stepped over my body, one leg either side of my hips. She held her wand out and slowly lent down to trail it across my jawline. I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. I was terrified. "I can see why none of you could kill her... She is a pretty one... What a shame for a beautiful face to go to waste." She laughed evilly, then harshly tapped my cheek with the wand, before standing up properly and pointing at me. "Avada-"

"-Stop!" It was Draco's voice.

Bellatrix didn't move her wand, but looked over her shoulder at him.

"I er.. Um.." Draco started to mumble.

"Spit it out boy!" Bellatrix was becoming impatient.

"Aunt Bella, she might be useful for something... I don't know." He mumbled. "She's a pure blood, maybe taking her back to the Manor and talking to her might convince her to join us?"

"Don't tell me you have a little infatuation!" Bellatrix cried.

I kept my mouth shut, scared I would say something wrong.

"No Bella, I-" Draco was cut off by the sound of loud footsteps running in our direction.

"We need to go." Bellatrix stated. "Grab the girl."

The Death Eater grabbed me again and we all rushed to follow where Snape had gone. Just as we reached the door's, Bellatrix smashed all of the windows and I cowered away from the loud noise.

* * *

My tiredness started to compete with my body as we ran along, heading towards the forbidden forest. I was trying my hardest to run in time with the man clinging onto my arm, but I kept tripping on things and my eyes would barely stay open. I was getting slower and slower, and the death eater started to notice.

"Bellatrix, she can't keep up!" He growled angrily.

"I'll take her." Malfoy said, pausing from a few steps ahead of us, waiting to take hold of me.

Bellatrix didn't say a thing and continued skipping along. Its disgusted me how pleased she was with Dumbledore's death.

Malfoy gently grasped my arm and the man on my right let go of me, rushing off ahead after the others.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I felt bad that he'd had to protect me after I put myself in danger.

He sighed. "You're a fool, you know that?!" He whispered. I nodded.

We all weaved our way through the tree's of the forest, the rest of the group quite far ahead of Malfoy and I, although Snape seemed to be holding back a bit.

I stumbled along, my body aching and wanting to give up. "Now I wish I'd kept my mouth shut and died." I said through a yawn.

Malfoy's grip on me tightened a little and he pulled me along a little quicker. "Stop being stupid and walk quicker."

"I'm exhausted, Malfoy." I said. It was starting to feel like I was in a dream..._ Merlin_, I hoped I was.

We reached the clearing near Hagrid's hut and Malfoy allowed us to slow down a little. Snape noticed this and stopped.

"Get a move on Draco!" He ordered.

Malfoy sighed and pulled me along again, and I moved my legs as fast as I could to try and keep up with him. I could hear Bellatrix making loud girly screeches, that still didn't fail to add to her craziness.. and my disgust at her happiness.

Suddenly, a loud shout came from behind us. "Snape! He trusted you!"

We all snapped our bodies around to see Harry Potter running out from the forest, his wand pointing at us. Bellatrix laughed behind us and Hagrid's hut burst into flames as she screamed excitedly. I looked over my shoulder at her, then back to Potter.

"Run!" Snape ordered, looking at Malfoy.

He stumbled over his feet a little, then grabbed my arm once more, pulling me towards the burning hut. The brightness and heat of it sure as hell woke me up. The sound of Harry Potter's shouting made me glance over my shoulder again, to see Bellatrix shoot a spell at him. He fell to the floor and didn't move. I looked back to where I was going when I tripped over something and Malfoy's arm snaked around my waist to catch me.

I panted breathlessly as we ran along, my heart thumping. "Where are we going?" I questioned.

"To my house." He told me. Bellatrix and Snape's footsteps were quickly approaching behind us. "Were you okay at apparating?"

I shook my head. "It's not a strong point."

"Keep hold of me then!" He told me, tightening his arm around my waist. I gripped hold of his shirt as I felt a tugging at my naval and everything became a blur...


	3. Chapter 3

**At first I was thinking of making it a one shot- but then I decided to add more on. I was just going to keep it like three or four chapter's long... But now that I've been thinking about it, I think I'm going to go for a fairly long fic. I have a few ideas of what I would like to happen to Ara DeVille. Please review?**

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that I would still be in one piece when we arrived. There was a loud crack and I felt ground beneath my feet. I struggled to stand on them though and started to topple backwards, snapping my eyes open to determine how hard the floor was beneath me. Before I had a chance to fall back onto my ass, Malfoy caught me. I looked around me, feeling as if I was in a dream again. We were stood at the gates of a large manor... It was grey and appeared almost uninviting if it wasn't for the pristine cut gardens behind the huge metal bars.

Bellatrix had been speaking at the gate, but had now taken a step back to watch someone open it from the inside. I stared as the large iron bars moved and the people surrounding me started to enter. I wanted to take a step forwards and follow, but I felt frozen to the spot. I was still scared, more so now that we had arrived. I didn't know what to expect... Would I see 'The Dark Lord'?

"Come on, DeVille... Move." Malfoy ordered. I realized that he had released me from his grip and taken a few steps forwards, before noticing that I wasn't following. He still looked a little distraught.

I blinked a couple of times, and tried moving my feet again, this time they complied. I slowly followed Malfoy up the path to his house, looking down at my feet. I could feel my exhaustion kicking in again, I hadn't slept in almost a full day and I felt slightly sick. I knew that I had to keep myself together and do everything I was told, then I might possibly be able to sleep.. Although I doubted that I'd be sleeping back at Hogwarts.

I glanced back up at the manor when I heard the door open. Bellatrix and a few others had reached the porch, where a pale, slim woman with platinum blonde hair was stood staring down in our direction, her face unreadable. I assumed that she was the mother of the boy walking alongside me and this was confirmed when we reached the porch. She rushed over, cupped Malfoy's face with her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Did you do it?" She questioned urgently. I stood beside the pair of them and watched in silence.

"No..." He answered, his voice almost inaudible.

"Severus?" She questioned him again.

"Yes."

"Oh, Draco, son!" The woman breathed out a sigh and pulled her son into an embrace. I saw them both squeeze their eyes shut, and I was almost certain that they were both near tears. The embrace didn't last long, as the woman pulled back and held her son at arm's length.

I tried my hardest to hold back a yawn, but it came anyway and I moved my hand up to cover my mouth.

This caught the attention of the blonde. "Draco, who is this?" She asked him another question as she looked at me, unsure of what she should expect.

"She got in the way..." He mumbled. "Bella wanted to kill her, but I couldn't let her."

The woman nodded slowly in response. "The Dark Lord wants you all in the dining hall... She can stay back with me until requested."

Malfoy nodded and walked into the house, the fear evident on his face. His mother looked at me and gestured for me to follow her and I did. Her son paused at the door and she whispered in his ear something that sounded like 'I love you'. My heart was thumping in my chest as he pushed the door open and we all hesitantly walked into the room. I wanted to stop and turn around, run from the manor and never come back. I was petrified to say the least. Malfoy's mother seemed to pick up on this and placed a hand on my back, slightly pushing me along.

There were many Death Eaters sat around a long table.. but that wasn't what scared me.

The hiss of the most feared man in the wizarding world was. "Draco."

I looked along the table and saw the ghostly figure seated at the very end. He was deathly pale, pure white and had red slit's for eyes. I felt my legs buckle a little at the sight of him.

"And it appears we have an unexpected visitor too..." He spoke. Everyone seemed to peer around Draco, to look at me and Mrs Malfoy.

"Draco requested that I didn't kill her." Bellatrix spoke. "He claimed that she was a pure blood and may be persuaded to join us."

A smirk spread across The Dark Lord's face. "Your name girl?"

My throat and mouth felt dry as I opened it to answer him.. I was worried that no sound would come out. "Ara DeVille."

The smirk appeared to get bigger. "DeVille? Perhaps the offspring of Andrew and Penelope?"

I nodded and tried to fight back another yawn.

"Well, I suppose we could take Draco's word for it... although after tonight, I'm not too sure that he's very reliable." He bore his eyes into the boy in front of me. "I wish to continue tonight without her presence. The child looks exhausted... Narcissa, find her a place to stay."

The woman beside me bowed her head. "Yes, my lord." She took hold of my hand and hurriedly pulled me from the room.

I heard The Dark Lord speak once more as we left. "Now to discuss tonight's previous events..."

Narcissa pulled the door shut behind her and looked at me, shaking her head. "I need to get back in there." She spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, although I wasn't quite sure what I was apologizing for.

She ignored my apology and called out: "Button!"

Less than a second later there was a loud _crack!_ and a house elf appeared next to Narcissa.

"Find Miss DeVille a room and serve her whatever she needs." She ordered.

Button nodded. "Yes Mistress."

"Please stay in your room until someone comes for you, Miss DeVille." Narcissa told me and I nodded. Button placed his hand on mine and I felt a tugging at my naval as we disapparated.

* * *

With a loud _crack!_ we landed in a bedroom. I stumbled backwards and landed on a bed, still not used to landing on my feet. I glanced around the room... The walls were a soft cream colour and the carpet matched. There was a green patterned rug in the center of the room, at the end of the chunky wooden bed I was sat on. On the wall behind me was a white marble fireplace with a landscape painting hung above it. Beside this was an open door that led into a bathroom, then a wardrobe on the right of it. The ceiling was a stylish wood, that matched the one that the bed was made of, and then a golden chandelier hung down, illuminating the room.

"Does Miss DeVille require anything?" Button asked, bringing my attention back to the small elf stood in front of me.

At first, I felt like saying no, I just wanted to sleep.. But seeings as I had no clue how long I would be up here, I guess it was best that I requested a few things. "Could I have some sleepwear, a small snack, a glass of water and writing utensils please?"

"Button is not sure about writing utensils, Miss DeVille... Button must check with Mistress."

"Okay, well the rest of it then?" I asked.

Button nodded. "Yes, Miss DeVille."

Another _crack!_ filled the room as the small house elf dispparated. I sighed and slipped my shoes off of my feet. I sat in silence staring at the blank wall, letting everything sink in. _I watched Dumbledore be killed by Snape... I was almost killed by a Death Eater... I was saved by Draco Malfoy... I met The Dark Lord... And now I'm trapped in Malfoy Manor all alone._ If I didn't feel like throwing up before, I did now. I rose to my feet and rushed into the en suite bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to vomit in it. I pulled my long brown hair away from my face and made sure that I had nothing left to come out from me, before I flopped down on the floor and started to cry. Scared was no longer a way to describe how I felt. The feeling was beyond that. I knew that I was in a house full of murders, all I had to do was put one foot wrong and they wouldn't even hesitate to kill me. I was stuck here... terrified of even attempting to leave the room, never mind trying to escape. As for The Dark Lord, his smirk at the mention of my name haunted my thoughts. Something had pleased him, and I was praying that it was just my blood status.

He knew my parents. That I was sure of, but I wondered how? They'd never brought up the evil bastard before, in fact now that I think about it, it was like they'd tried to keep any information about it from me. I found out all I knew from my Slytherin friends at Hogwarts...

_Hogwarts_. I let out another round of sobs. Would I ever get back there? How were they coping with the death of Dumbledore? I felt a tugging at my heart when I thought about the late head master... He'd been so caring and powerful. How could Snape have killed him?! As Potter had said, Dumbledore trusted him. I knew my head of house had been an extremely cold man, but cold enough to kill someone that had a lot of faith in him? It just didn't seem right.

Nothing about tonight had been right.

I was torn away from my gloomy thoughts by the sound of the elf apparating back into the bedroom. I took a deep breath, trying to control my sobbing, and stood up. I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth with a handful of water.

I emerged from the bathroom to see Button placing a tray on the wooden bedside table. It had some plain looking nibbles on a small dish, and a glass of water.

"Everything you requested, Miss DeVille." Button spoke, motioning to the tray and some bed clothes that he had placed on the pillow.

"Thank you, Button." I walked around the bed and picked up the glass of water. I looked over my shoulder at the elf. "Is there something else?"

He looked up at me, concern on his little pointy face. "Miss DeVille looks ill, should Button call for Mistress?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep." I smiled at the small creature. "Thank you Button... You're a great help. Can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes, Miss DeVille."

"Will you come and check on me in the morning? I might need some more things."

"I will, Miss DeVille. Button will be here in the morning."

"Thank you. Good night, Button." I started to drink from the glass that was in my hand.

"Good night Miss DeVille." Button replied, then disapparated in the blink of an eye. I placed the glass on the table and changed into the sleep wear. I flicked the light off, then climbed into bed, making sure that my wand was under my pillow.

As I laid back, my thoughts went to the one thing that Button had not brought... The writing utensils. I'd wanted to write to my parents, let them know what was happening. They'd panic when Hogwarts informed them that I was gone. They'd wonder if I was dead, if I'd been killed. They'd be going out of their minds.

More tears started to fall from my eyes as I wondered if I'd ever see them again. I felt like something bad was going to happen... Like what if The Dark Lord didn't let me leave? What if I said I didn't want anything to do with the war and he tried to kill me?

I felt my body drifting towards sleep as all of the horrible thoughts swooped around in my mind. I didn't think that I'd get much sleep, but then at the same time... I was exhausted, maybe I'd sleep the whole night through. The thoughts slowly faded as I slipped away into the blackness.


End file.
